Desire
by MetallicalyLove
Summary: Blossom was secretly crushing on Brick she writes him a poem and puts it in his locker, would he know who send it to him? and if he did would he feel the same way?   i wrote the poem so please no flames! i suck at them but wtv xD  one shot!


Sorry, i rechecked my story ad found some mistakes .!

* * *

Blossom was walking down the hall and no one was around her it was late at night 12:30 to be specific she was in her school looking for her beloveds locker

She was searching for someone's locker

She stopped and looked directly at this dark black locker she tried to open it but she didn't know its combination

She used her laser beams to make a small hole so she can put a paper inside it …

Next morning in school

Brick was walking with some of his friends

"Hey, guys hold on I'll get my books" said Brick

"Ok want us to wait for you?" asked a tall guy with blonde hair

"Nah go on without me" said Brick" I'll catch you guys in class"

Brick opened his locker, took his history book and an envelope fell on the ground

He picked it up and saw his name on it cursive style and it smelled really good

He opened it the envelope and took the paper out and started to read;

"_Dear Brick,_

_I know you're not a big fan of reading poems and all, but I wrote this down for you to read to tell you how I feel I have dreamt a dream about you asking me one question …_

_a question that would change my life, but I'm afraid I would a be fool to say that question so please just go on and read, I hope with the depth of my heart that you like it_

_"A night when everything turned black_  
_One question turned it bright_  
_Bless came over my sight_  
_And never saw but happiness in my heart_  
_Your love fills my heart with warmth_  
_Unforgettable moment was the moment you asked_  
_Wonderful desires I have wanted_  
_Your photography is my light to darkness_  
_The key to every thought_  
_I may be a fool for falling for such a boy_  
_But every girl's dream is a glance_  
_Of this young boy_  
_I ponder at how amazing and easily he opened my heart_  
_Their easy words , but he used them passionately_  
_My desires are haphazard_  
_I beg him please take my heart away_  
_And don't give it back"_

Brick looked up then at the paper he read it over and over again

It was a secret admirer

He was searching for her name, who wrote this beautiful poem

And while he was searching for her name

A small paper fell on the ground he picked it up and looked at it

"Blossom"

_Blossom…_he thought

Brick headed for his history class he was late enough

But he wasn't focusing on the teacher; his brain was remembering the poem repeating it like a song on replay over and over again

He couldn't forget her beautiful words the beautiful smell

His first and only crush loved him back

He was grateful he was late for class even though it meant he's getting detention it was worth it

After class was over he rushed to see Blossom

Blossom saw Brick running down the stairs she pretended she didn't see him and put back her books in her locker

"Hey Bloss, I think this belongs to you" he handed her a small paper with her name on it

"Thanks where did you find it?" said Blossom

"Along with this" he showed her the poem

"Oh…" was all she said

Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment how could she be so foolish and forgot to take that small thing away

He noticed her blush and smiled he lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes

She was looking at him confused but enjoying her moment and smiled back at him

He kissed Blossom passionately

And she kissed him back

The kiss lasted for probably 30 seconds

He looked at her lovingly

"Blossom, would you like to be my one and only beloved girlfriend?"

"Oh my god! Brick I'd love to" said Blossom hugging him

He hugged her back and kissed her cheek

And then the principles walked pass them

"No hugging in the hall way, save this moment for drama class, now GET TO CLASS!" shouted the principle

"Yes sir" said Blossom and Brick

They laughed and walked to English class hand in hand

They were officially a couple.


End file.
